


Our Little Sunshine

by In_memory_of_sheep



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, French Vinsmoke Sanji, Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, rated for language, vomit if that makes you uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_memory_of_sheep/pseuds/In_memory_of_sheep
Summary: Sabo asks his brothers to babysit his daughter.Everything that could go wrong in the span of 3 hours does.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Our Little Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for me and my friend, but baby shenanigans were too silly to not share!

“Look at those beady little eyes, staring into my soul. I can feel my insides being sucked into the void.”

“That’s my  _ daughter,  _ not Satan, and stop calling her eyes beady! Sunny has lovely eyes, like her mother.” Sabo kept a careful hand on the small baby in Luffy’s arms, gently rubbing his finger along his daughter’s cheek as Luffy cradled her. Said brother was staring into the baby’s eyes as if she was the most precious treasure on Earth. That, or an alien. Sabo’s other brother was less involved with the baby at the moment so as to yell across the room as he cleaned up the house, much to Sabo’s annoyance.

“You can let go of her, y’know. Luffy’s not going to launch her out of the window or anything,” Ace’s smile showed through his voice, “you’re gonna have to let go of her anyway before you go, this is supposed to be a night for you and your wife.”

“I know… I just-” Sabo twirled his finger through a tiny sprig of curly copper hair, “-I’m worried, she’s only a few months old! What if something happens-”

“She’s like one month away from being a year old, she’ll be fine. It’s not like we have to breastfeed her anymore, and if we do we’ll figure it out!”

“What the fuck does that mean-”

“Listen,” Ace walked over to the couch to sit with his brothers, “we’re perfectly capable of taking care of her while you and Koala go on a date. We’ve got everything we need, and then double of everything because you insisted. It’ll only be a few hours, we’ll be fine. I promise.

“You need to get out of the house anyway,” Ace chided as he elbowed Sabo gently. Sabo sighed as he watched his daughter with worried eyes. Ace was right, he’d been stuck in a perpetual cycle of working his ass off, hurrying home, doting on his child for twelve hours straight, and then repeating the steps. He and Koala had been doing nothing but gluing themselves to Sunny for the last eight months. 

As the front door opened, Sabo gave his daughter one last kiss on the head before standing to leave. Koala set the baby carrier she had been tasked to retrieve on the dining room table before approaching the couch to greet her daughter. “Why hello precious, are you gonna be good for your uncles?” Sunny let out a happy squeak, making Luffy’s eyes brighten in wonder. Koala grabbed Sabo’s elbow, lightly pulling him towards the door as she bid farewell to their brothers. “We’ll be back in a few hours, let us know if you need anything!”

“Yes ma’am!” Ace saluted, standing to usher the couple (mostly Sabo) out of the door. Sabo flailed his free arm around nervously as he called out instructions, “let us know if she does anything! Or doesn’t do anything! And don’t use baby talk, it slows speech development- and let us know if she talks! Actually wait what if we want it to be a surprise-”

“Goodbye, Dipshit.” Ace closed the door before Sabo could retort, locking it and turning back to the couch. Luffy giggled as he set Sunny against the cushions, eliciting giggles from the baby as he poked her stomach. “I don’t know what he’s so worried about, look at her! She’s practically taking care of herself.” Sunny babbled in delight as Luffy continued tickling her, waving her chubby arms towards Ace.

“I think she wants you to tickle her too!” Luffy laughed, rubbing his index finger along Sunny’s ribs to make her squeal. Ace let out his own chuckle as he leaned forward and held a finger out towards Sunny. “Is that true? Do you want uncle Ace to tickle you, hm?” Sunny reached chunky fingers out towards Ace’s wiggling hand, anticipating the incoming attack.

What nobody had anticipated though, was that the second Ace’s finger came into contact with Sunny’s tummy she projectile vomited across the wide expanse of Ace’s torso, which was a feat because Ace was  _ not small  _ in any regards.

Sunny blinked for a moment before she burst into tears, occasionally breaking her sobs with a hiccup and more vomit. Luffy shot back in surprise, holding Sunny out in his arms like she’d explode at any given moment. Honestly, with the way she was still puking, it wouldn’t be a bad assumption. 

“Did you break her?!”

“You asked me to fucking tickle her!”   
“And you broke her!!” Ace quickly ran to the dining room, tugging his shirt off with a gag in the process. He frantically began flipping chairs, looking for a specific item. “Where’s the baby bag that Sabo gave us?”

Luffy sprinted to the bathroom to hold Sunny over the tub, struggling to decide whether he should hold the vomiting baby against him or hold her out like a firehose. “I don’t know, are you sure he left it?”

“He gave us like twelve!” Ace ran to his bedroom, tearing through the mess of clothes on the floor and bed before he spotted a bag on his desk chair. “Aha!” He snatched up the bag and bounded out of his room, skidding through the bathroom door, “I got it!”

Luffy tried to calm sunny as she wailed in his arms, cringing as he stroked her sticky onesie, “give me one of those nasty cloths! The ones that Sabo uses when he feeds her!” Ace quickly snatced up the first article of fabric he felt and slapped into Luffy’s open palm, watching as his brother tried to desperately wipe off the mess from Sunny’s face. Luffy paused for a moment as he glanced at the cloth, pulling it away from the baby for a second.

“Wait a minute, this doesn’t have the animals on it like the ones Sabo uses.” Ace growled in exasperation as he snatched the messy cloth from Luffy’s face and dabbed it back on Sunny’s face. “Does it matter? I’m sure Koala and Sabo have different ones, we just need to use-” The scrap of fabric in Ace’s hand unfolded as he wiped the baby’s mouth, revealing a gunky t-shirt in Ace’s grasp. “Th...This-”

“That’s your favorite shirt, isn’t it? Why’d they pack that with the baby stuff?” Ace glanced back down to the bag he had tossed onto the kitchen floor, slapping his palm against his hand when he realized that he had actually grabbed his gym bag from his desk.  _ That’s right, I set the baby bag in the kitchen.  _

“Uh, Ace?”

“What, Luffy.”

“You uh- You kinda got something- It’s really gross-” Ace looked down at the hand he had facepalmed onto and realized he had slammed the vomit shirt onto his face on accident.

Sunny was not the only one who puked that night.

“I’m not showering with that thing; Sabo was wrong, she’s Satan.” Ace struggled to pull the shower curtain closed as Luffy tried to shove the whining baby past the plastic.

“It’d be easier if you did! I gotta figure out how to make her baby meals anyway, so I can’t leave her unbathed for that long!” 

Ace yanked the curtain back against the wall, praying the shower curtain held up against the struggle, “it’s the goddamn microwave, how hard can it be?!”   
“You know what happened the last time I used the microwave!” Ace shuddered as he remembered wiping up an entire package of exploded hot dogs from the kitchen walls. “Fine, hand her here.” Luffy wiggled a few fingers past the curtain, testing the shower spray.

“Make it colder, it’s too hot for a baby.”   
“I’m not ruining my shower for-!” Sunny let out a particularly devastating sob from behind the curtain. Ace groaned and tugged the shower handle down as he reached to grip the baby in his arms, grimacing at the residue leftover from her previous episode. “You’re lucky you’re so damn adorable, or else I’d let you grow mold.” Sunny squeaked in his arms, grabbing his wet hair as he shielded her from the direct spray of the shower. Ace smiled, holding Sunny tighter against him as he grabbed the shampoo bottle. “Alright kiddo, let’s get you vomit-ified.” 

He began to nudge open the lid of the bottle before he paused.  _ Do babies have a specific soap they use? Or am I just thinking about baby powder?  _ Ace wracked his mind, trying to recall if Sabo had explained anything about bathing her during his two hour long safety speech. Finally giving up and shrugging, Ace popped open the lid and haphazardly dumped the soap onto his palm. “I hope you’re okay with 3-in-1, little lady.”

Ace grinned at Sunny’s warble as he gently slapped his palm onto her head.

Luffy squinted at the box in front of him, trying to decipher the text on the back. Luffy was not illiterate in any regards, but navigating the maze of paragraphs printed onto the cardboard required at least a doctorate in Luffy’s opinion.

“When I had my baby, blah blah blah… I injected this carrot with 85 vitamins… you should feed your baby nothing less than the fruit grown from the garden of the Gods themselves- Gah!” Luffy threw the box against the counter in frustration, “where are the microwave instructions?” Luffy gasped as the corner of the box broke against the counter, the bits of slimy veggies sliding onto the floor. He quickly grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe the mess up to no avail, the mush only spreading across the floor. “Oh no, I don’t know how many of these Sabo packed!” 

Luffy grabbed the baby bag and hastily pulled out another infant meal, flipping it over and scanning the box at breakneck speed. “Auughh… whatever, it just needs to be microwaved, right?” Luffy ripped open the package, peeling off the plastic covering and tossing the food into the microwave, “I’ll just wing it. If I do a little bit at a time, I can just heat it more as needed.”

Luffy pressed the minute button on the microwave and let out a victorious cheer, “I’m so smart! And to think, Sanji said I wasn’t allowed to cook on date nights anymore.” The microwave beeped and Luffy carefully removed the tray before sticking a finger into the food to test the warmth. Feeling the ice cold mush surround his finger, Luffy shook his head and stuck the tray back into the microwave for another minute. After the microwave let out another resounding beep, Luffy removed the food and tested the heat again.

“What the hell,” Luffy removed his finger from the freezing mush, “how much does it take to heat this?” Luffy repeated the steps again, and again, and again. No matter how many times he reheated the food, or how long he let it be heated by the microwave, the food remained barely above freezing.

“What is it gonna take to heat these stupid vitamin God carrots…?” Luffy glanced back to the microwave for a moment before his eyes snapped to a button on the panel. 

The forbidden button.

Luffy looked down at the freezing lumps of vegetables and back at the microwave, nodding his head in silent decision as he tossed the food back into the microwave and shutting the door. Summoning all his will, he pressed the taboo button and hit start, putting the microwave on the popcorn setting.

“Aren’t you a cutie patootie, a little princess aren’t you? A lovely little baby girl!”

Sunny stared emotionless at her uncle. “Y’know when I tell Sabo he’s a cutie patootie he loses his shit, aren’t you gonna be like your dad, Sunshine?” Ace wiggled Sunny’s chubby foot as he attempted to adjust her fresh diaper, trying to elicit a reaction from the baby. Sighing, he dropped the squishy appendage and moved to one of the many baby bags Sabo had left around the house. Sunny laid silently on the bed as Ace bent down to unzip the massive purse. “Well, since you’re a party pooper I guess we should get you dressed,” he rifled through the bag, “let’s see if I can find you a onesie, little lady.” Ace shuffled through the bag’s contents, grumbling when he couldn’t find any clothing items. “Maybe it’s in a different bag? Hold on Sunshine, lemme-” He grabbed another tote bag, dumping out the items inside and spreading them out on the floor before concluding there weren’t any clothes in there either. Ace began to get nervous as he opened more and more bags, every one containing everything but clothes for Sunny.

“Are you kidding me, Sabo packed  _ five types of sunscreen  _ but not  _ clothes?! _ ” He threw the now empty tote bag behind him with a groan, “why do you even need sunscreen? He dropped you off at nine in the evening!” 

Ace eyed one of his extra shirts lying on the floor and picked it from the carpet as he stood up. Well, until your onesie is dried from the wash, I can just swaddle you in this,” he turned to the bed as he fidgeted with the fabric, “it’s just like a burrito, right? Tuck everything in so the meat doesn’t fall out? Or like sushi-” Ace paused in the middle of his question and stared dumbfounded at the bed, a small indent on the comforter from where Sunny was previously laying.

Ace threw the shirt over his shoulder as he immediately began searching the floor, patting his hands across the carpet to feel for the baby. “Sunny? Sunny where are you? C’mon Sunshine, uncle Ace is really worried!” Ace crouched to look under the bed, frantically tossing socks and stray baby items scattered across the floor out of the way. “Goddammit Sunny, for once could you work with me here?” He shuffled across the room, carefully checking the carpet for any traces of Sunny as he moved, “you already vomited on me, and then ruined my favorite shirt,” Ace lifted one of the tote bags to look underneath, “well that was actually my fault. You still owe me, though!”

A small giggle behind him caused his head to whip around, spotting the runaway baby crawling across the floor at record speed. “Hey! Get back here, if I’m not allowed to walk around the house in underwear, you aren’t either!” He quickly scrambled after the infant, barely missing an attempted grasp for her foot as she sped out the door. Standing up, Ace finally wrapped his hands around the baby’s midsection, scooping her up and into his arms as she let out squeals of delight. “Yeah yeah, I know you love being a troublemaker,” he turned Sunny around and met her beaming smile, “you’re like your parent’s, aren’t you? Precious little-” 

Ace stopped and looked at a spot on the floor he’d never seen before; a curiously orange stain painted across the carpet. “What is-” Before he could finish his question, he heard the microwave beep and Luffy yell in panic. “Oh my fucking God, he better not have-”

Ace rushed into the kitchen to see the walls completely painted in colorful mush, the room smelling of processed vegetables. Luffy stood at the microwave, covered head to toe in slime as he attempted to scrape a mound of gunk from the microwave into a small plastic microwave tray.

“Did you use the popcorn setting?!” Ace carefully stepped over a river of mashed food, “we told you that you weren’t allowed to use that one after the hot dog incident!”

“I had to do it Ace, I had to make the sacrifice,” the plastic tray slipped out of Luffy’s hands and splattered onto the tile, “the damn blessed vitamin veggies weren’t heating right!” Ace blinked in confusion at the words before shaking his head, looking around for a napkin as Sunny squirmed in his arms, smelling the mess and beginning to whine for food. “Find a towel and start wiping this up, I’ll try to make another one for Sunny.”

“You can’t,” Luffy whimpered as he began to scrub at the filth, “I used all the packages, they all exploded.”

“Wh- How many were in there?”

Luffy averted his eyes, “... seven.”

“You blew up seven fucking meals?!” Sunny began to let out tears as she wrestled in Ace’s arms, the quiet sobs she emitted making the two brothers’ hearts wrench. “Whatever, just- maybe I can cook something- fuck,” Ace quickly scanned the kitchen for anything Sunny could eat, “neither of us can cook.” Luffy let out a defeated groan before he paused his ministrations, and Ace could hear the gears turning in his head. “We should just call Sabo and let him know we don’t have any food, and he can bring us more,” Ace sighed, “I feel bad ruining his date night, but we can’t-”

Ace narrowly dodged the towel Luffy had been scrubbing the floors with as he shot up and threw it behind him. “I know where we can get food!”

Ace stared at him. “Yeah, I literally just said we should call Sabo.”

“No, idiot,” Luffy shook his head as he sprinted to the apartment landline phone, “we don’t have to call Sabo, we can just get someone else to make the food for us!”

Ace furrowed his eyebrows at Luffy, trying to understand his brother’s nonsense rambling as he gently bounced Sunny to keep her calm. “What, are we gonna hire a cook for a goddamn baby?”

Sanji sighed as he rocked the infant in his elbow, balancing the baby on his hip as he stirred the pan of mush for her. “How are you doing that? She’s not crying anymore, even though she’s hungry.”

Sanji frowned at Ace where he sat at the table, propping Sunny further up onto his hip. “Well for starters, I actually dressed her,” he raised a curled eyebrow at Sunny’s attire, “although I have no idea what the hell I dressed her in.”

“It’s one of my shirts.”

“Ah, that explains the… gay bar logo?”   
“Yeah, I work at whitebeard’s,” Ace chuckled. 

Sanji gave him a dry look as he turned back to the pan, stirring the mix of vegetables and rice. “I can’t imagine Sabo’s reaction when he comes back to his daughter.”

“Hey,” Ace retorted, putting a small amount of fire behind his words, “we’re perfectly capable of taking care of her. Just because we happened to have one bad night doesn’t mean you get to act like you’re above us.” 

Sanji raised the spatula in his hand as defense, “I didn’t say you couldn’t take care of her, I’m just saying it’s unbelievable how much stuff has gone wrong within… what, two hours?”

Ace sighed, staring at the wood grain of the dining table, “yeah, it’s kind of ridiculous,” he smiled up at Sanji, “I’m just glad that my brother happened to be dating a professional mom.”

Sanji breathed out a light laugh as he lowered the stove’s flame, “it doesn’t take that much, I guess I’m just used to babysitting Luffy when I cook.”

He turned to Sunny’s wide eyed stare, chuckling as she shoved her fist into her mouth. “ _ Appréciant le goût de votre main, petit? _ ” 

“You’re not supposed to use baby talk around her, I think it slows down her brain or something.” Sanji turned to Ace as he readjusted Sunny in his arms, holding her up higher to speak to her clearer. “It’s not baby talk, it’s French,” he smiled at the baby in his arms, “if you talk to babies in more than one language, they’ll likely become bilingual by the time they’re able to speak.” He pressed a light kiss to the baby’s curly hair, “ _ Vous allez être une fille intelligente, très intelligente, en effet _ .” Sunny giggled at the feeling of Sanji’s facial hair, reaching up to try and grab Sanji’s chin. 

“You never taught me French, why does Sunny get to learn first?” Luffy entered the kitchen with Sunny’s dry onesie in hand, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips as he scooped up the baby girl into his arms. “Because you refused to sit down and let me teach you, and then only said ‘weewee’ for a month straight, including when we had dinner with my father.”

Luffy considered this as he moved to the edge of the couch to change Sunny, “yeah, that’s fair.” Ace snickered at his brother’s shenanigans as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and handed it to Sanji, walking over to the couch to watch as Sunny was tucked into her onesie. He showed a warm smile to the little girl as she wiggled on the couch, sitting up to play with the brim of Luffy’s straw hat. “Do you think we’re being good uncles to Sunny?”

Luffy giggled as he laid down beside her, playing with her squishy cheeks, “I’m sure we are. We’re probably the best uncles.” Ace beamed and pressed a kiss to Luffy’s forehead, Sunny laughing at the fake gag Luffy emitted.

Scooping her up from the couch, Luffy set Sunny in her small infant chair as Sanji carried over the small bowl of food for her. Sanji sat down beside her, beginning to carefully feed the baby little spoonfuls of food, and gently wipe her face with a napkin when she had trouble containing the bite in her mouth. “ _ Vous avez été très faim, n'étiez-vous pas un peu? _ ” 

Luffy laughed as Sanji wiped a particularly big gob of food from Sunny’s mouth when she tried to respond. “You’re probably the most responsible uncle out of us, Sanji!” Luffy planted a soft kiss on the side of Sanji’s face, making him and Sunny giggle at the action. “Thanks, but you’re just as competent for calling for help when you needed it; don’t sell yourself short.”

Luffy chuckled and leaned his head onto Sanji’s shoulder, “we should get a baby.”

Sanji dropped his jaw to scream, but Ace slapped the backs of both their heads before he could.

“They haven’t called all night, do you think they forgot to charge their phones and they’re actually in immediate danger?”

“Doesn’t your apartment have a landline phone?”

“Yeah, but what if it blew up or something?” Koala gave Sabo a dry look as he pulled her into the apartment elevator. “Sabs, look me in the eye and tell me that you actually think that something like that would happen.”

“I dunno, one time Luffy put a whole package of hot dogs in the microwave on the popcorn setting and nearly set the microwave on fire.” Koala snorted at the image and allowed herself to be dragged down the hallway by her husband. “Okay, but I’m sure he’d be more careful now.”

Sabo fiddled with the lock on the front door, “you say that, but-” 

He swung the door open to the comfortable silence of the apartment, an occasional snore the only sound within the space. Stepping into the living room, Sabo let out a relieved sigh as he glanced at Ace snoring on the couch, Luffy curled up with his boyfriend as Sunny slept soundly between the embrace of their arms. Koala followed closely behind him, smiling at the sight of her daughter encased in a deep slumber.

“Thank you so much for doing this, Luffy,” Sabo whispered, gently sliding Sunny into his arms, “and you can tell Ace I said thank you when he wakes up.” He ghosted a kiss across his daughter’s temple, resting her head on his shoulder. Koala bounded over to Luffy and gave him a bone-crushing hug, giggling at his wheezes of appreciation. 

As Sabo carefully buckled Sunny into her baby carrier, Koala turned to Sanji and gently grabbed his hands in hers, making him flush a deep red. “I can see that you watched over our little gremlin too, thank you for your help.” 

Sanji waved his hand like it was no big deal, leaning over to Luffy as if they were proud parents. “It was nothing really, all I did was fix her dinner and teach the little  _ mademoiselle  _ some French.”

Sabo threw a confused glance over towards Sanji, “they called you over to microwave?” Before Sanji could give an excuse, Luffy interjected.

“No, I had tried to microwave all the food before, but then it exploded everywhere, and Ace couldn’t make any new food because Sunny was naked. She wasn’t naked the whole time though, because Sanji came over to make her new food and he put her in Ace’s gay bar uniform! We washed her onesie though and put her back in that, so it’s not covered in her projectile puke anymore. Ace also showered with Sunny so  _ she  _ wasn’t covered in puke either, which is why she smells like shitty men’s soap!” He patted Sanji’s thigh, oblivious to the way Sanji had crammed his palms into his eyes as Sabo gawked and Koala tried to contain her snickering.

“It’s all okay though, because we all learned from this, and now me and Sanji are gonna be dads!”   
Between Sanji and Sabo’s distressed yells, Koala’s howling laughter, and Ace’s panicked snort as Luffy’s proclamation processed through his half-asleep brain, it was a wonder Sunny remained asleep in the presence of her family.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter for updates!


End file.
